1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to factory built fireplaces.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Factory built fireplaces are often employed instead of on site constructions due to advantages in installation, cost, and operation. Most such fireplaces are constructed from components which are unique to the particular type of fireplace (e.g. see-through, cove, etc.) which is to be assembled. A large number of parts must accordingly be stored and cataloged in order to satisfy the demands of consumers for different types of fireplaces.
One known fireplace is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,376. It includes a combustion chamber and a top wall assembly including a nozzle through which combustion gases are directed to a flue. A heat exchanger is provided for discharging heated air into a room. There is no mechanism by which such gases are encouraged to enter the flue other than the natural rising of the hot gases. The fireplace also is not readily converted to fireplaces having different constructions. Fireplaces of different types must accordingly be individually constructed, and generally have a minimal number of commonly shared parts.
An assembly which can be used for constructing a plurality of different types of fireplaces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,548. A hollow, rectangular, prism-shaped frame is provided for supporting all six walls of a fireplace, including at least one wall including glass doors. The bottom wall thereof supports the fire brick for the combustion chamber. Different side panels may be assembled in order to provide see through, three sided or island type fireplaces.
Fireplaces which are convertible to solid fuel burning stoves have also been designed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,687 provides an example of one such design.